Talk:Signet of Illusions
Nerf imminent Can't wait to try it out for the five minutes before it will get nerfed :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:53, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Balancing this skill is all a matter of recharge time. Also, this skill may be an elite, which rules out some of the most powerful combos. -- 04:23, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::I predict it will 1) be an elite; 2) have an obscene recharge. Otherwise you're just going to have mesmer support casters running this in GvG alongside Prot Spirit and goodness knows what. Kessel 09:02, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::They could make the recharge and duration like the one existing one, Arcane Mimicry, yet make it elite. That sounds pretty balanced — Skuld 09:29, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's confirmed that it's an elite skill. -- 04:57, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Out of interest, do you have a link? Kessel 07:36, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Really balanced i'd say, as there are very easy ways to counter this. Rust, anyone? Ignorance, maybe? -- Sai Qui 07:19, 24 September 2006 (CDT) "Mimic" build This sounds totally awesome. About a week after Guild Wars came out (has it been almost 1.5 years already?), I was messing around with the Inspired skills, thinking I could make a sort of "mimic" mesmer that would steal and use the abilities of its enemies. Unfortunately, the skills didn't work that way, and I even sent a message to ANet asking if it was a bug. It was not, however, and I pretty much just stopped playing that mesmer right then and there. I'm really hoping that this skill will have a low enough recharge that a "mimic" build will actually be feasible (as opposed to only being able to effectively use a copied ability once every minute or so). 404notfound 19:17, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :OR you can use primary attribute skills from your secondary profession. A mesmer can now use Primal Rage or something! Go him! Actually, I'm thinking about Elemental Attunement, but wait, no... perhaps Conjure? I mean, by having 3 slots, you can a level 16 conjure, PLUS level 16 random skill. Or you can use it to get a level 16 Divine Boon or something. I don't know, I have no good ideas, but any maintained or long lasting enchantment could potentially benefit from this. --Silk Weaker ::Nah, Primal Rage wouldn't work, as it isn't a spell. But anyway, this skill will be a BREAKTHROUGH for new Mesmer builds. I can't wait to play around with it. Steal enemy spells, utilize spells of party members and use spells from your secondary profession to full effect. :) -- 04:09, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Mesmers could easily smite-bond 600hpMonks in uw. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:45, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Certainly sounds interesting. The first skill that enables one proffession to have the ability to make use of their secondary profession's Primary Attribute spells. I'm guessing this isn't an Elite Skill since they didn't mention so on the GW site? --SK 10:40, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Even better: You can use the secondary profession's primary attribute spells with the max possible attribute rank, including the bonus of headgear and superior runes! ::Overall, this skill will make the Mesmer a VERY versatile profession. I expect the popularity of mesmers in PvE to increase quite a bit just because of this skill. SoI will be for mesmers what SS is for curse necros. -- 10:52, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Shame the SOI'ed spell can't be echoed --SK 11:05, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::That's where Mantra of Inscriptions comes in. :) --Karlos 11:10, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Energy will soon be a problem :) --SK 12:11, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::::: Doubt it — Skuld 12:23, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Yeah, how would energy be a problem unless this skill is incredibly misused? and even if it is misused, slap on Ether Sig +Keystone Sig + echo (unless this is an elite, i can only go on the book) and any other skills like that--Daniel Rendat 19:00, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I've always thought Mimic was underused, as even for a /Me it can be good (an E/Me copying another ele's Elemental Attunement always sprung to mind). With this skill not only is that sort of thing an option, but a Me/ can equip skills from even the secondary's primary attribute and reap the benefits. Now the mesmer will be the master of subverting. As for it being an elite, personally I think it really has to be. It's too damn useful and would open up too many (perhaps) unbalancing possibilities if it were a normal skill. RossMM 15:17, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Good thing it's elite, wouldn't want Me/N to replace us SS users! =) ::::::::::Example: SS put on you, you use inspired hex, then signet of illusions, and viola. Elite confirm — Skuld 04:52, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Gave it a whirl I played around with this in RA this morning and it's quite a lot of fun. The only downside is the 2s cast time (makes you an easy target for enemy rangers, so I brought Distortion as well) and the fact it slows casting down a bit. Other than that, A++. Energy wasn't really a problem, as I had Spirit of Failure and Drain Enchantment with me as well. I absolutely suck at coming up with solid builds, but I had a good, fun run this morning, experimenting with a number of skills from various professions. 16 Illusion, 13 Fast Casting. --dominique 03:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Does it include Primary Attribute Effect? For example if I was to cast this and then use an expertise skill, would I get the expertise bonus along with the skill? :Well, it only works on spells, for one. And two, I don't believe so. Otherwise you could use the signet of illusions and you'd gain a bunch of max energy from energy storage, uh.. somehow. --24.4.18.48 22:22, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Rank in the skill only — Skuld 02:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT)